The Stranger: The Pirate of Pern
by Lalalalelele
Summary: What happens when a exiled Space Pirate finds himself on Pern! What happens when he Impresses? What happens during the first mating flight?I have edited the first chapter. I noticed a severe drop off froom the number of those who read the first chapter a
1. Lush

The Pirates of Pern

Third Turn of the 4th pass.

Mr. Squiggly looked at the planet where they had left him. It seemed to him to be most beautiful planet he'd ever encountered. It was lush and tropical and there were many, what seemed to him to be crazy, Dragon-like creatures buzzing around, most much smaller than than the one that came near him. The large, emerald colored one approached him.

_Hello_.

"Arrr. Why d'yee talk in me head?"

_Why do you wear a black thing over your eye?_

"Arrrrrr. How can you talk? You are but a beast." Mr. Squiggly did not know what else to say to the dragon-like creature and so he rudely walked away from her. He was now frightened of his planet of exile and wondered if his ex-clan had known something he didn't.

The green, Munchimuncheth, was taken aback. Not more so then her rider, S'fehlad, who wondered why his Munchimuncheth had left him by the river of the Southern Continent.

_I found something, S'fehlad._

_What did you find to leave me here, you silly green creature?_

_A man with a black thing on his eye_.

S'fehlad wondered what on Pern his dragon could be talking about. He wondered where she was and next thing he knew, she was right in front of him. He walked over her, telling her never to scare him like that again.

_The man is rude._

_Who?_

_The man with the black thing on his eye_.

S'fehlad allowed Munchinmuncheth to take him to this strange man. It didn't take much time circling to find him. S'fehlad cupped his hands over his mouth and called down to the stranger.

"Hello! Ahoy down there!"

"AHOY!" Had Mr. Squiggly finally found a kin on this strange new planet, "What be yer name?"

"S'fehlad! Rider of Green Munchimuncheth whom I believe you have already met. And your name, stranger?"

"Mr. Squiggly," he responded in his pirate drawl.

"Where d'you come from, Misterrrsquiggly?" S'fehlad asked as he and his green descended. As he got a closer look at this fine fellow, he noticed how ruggedly and rougishly handsome he was.

The pirate pointed upward. S'fehlad was baffled. Sure, he'd heard the legends of the first settlers of Pern, but he'd never imagined anyone could ever fall from the sky like Threads!

"Aye. My crew left me here. Oh. I was one of the best space pirates there ever was, but then, arrr, I was caught with that young…never mind. But, I am reformed. I want to make a good life here on this planet…"

Still incredulous, but feeling as though he should be mindful and respect any creature or man to fall out the sky, he responded.

"Pern. Pern is this planet. I think, sir, you should come with me."

"Where?" S'fehlad wanted to respond "anywhere" since he was now quite besotted with this strange man.

_You cannot bring him with us. He is rude_, Munchimuncheth let her rider know she did not approve of his plan.

_He did not know that he must respect you._ _He will know_.

Mr. Squiggly watched intently as his new friend's eyes unfocused and then refocused. He wondered what had happened. Sensing the stranger's confusion, S'fehlad spoke up.

"I was speaking to Munchimuncheth. Riders and dragons are paired at birth and we speak in our minds."

"And there purpose?" Mr. Squiggly asked, bewildered.

"To protect Pern from the Threads that fall from the sky!"

"Oh."

At this response, S'fehlad let out a hearty laugh.

"Come now, I will bring you to the Weyr where you will be presented as a candidate for Search. I think you would make a mighty-fine blue rider," was S'fehlad's coy response, knowing the implications would be lost on this Misterrrsquiggly. What a strange name, S'fehlad remarked to Munchimunceth.

_I do not like when you disregard me._

S'fehlad ignored her as he helped the dumbfounded stranger mount her. Munchimuncheth let it go because she knew S'fehlad loved her, but tended to get too besotted by his current…conquests.


	2. Between

**A/N Thank you for your reviews. I am very excited to finally write something and put it up! This chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to get it out there! Thank you for reading!**

Mr. Squiggly shuddered. That cold place, _between_ was the most horrifying experience of his life! And he a pirate! Something so queer about that nothingness. Something so queer about the weyrfolk. Yes, they had been nice enough people but seeing all those large dragons had been quite unsettling. He had enjoyed the hot meal, though. The people of Telgar Weyr, was it, had been welcoming, more welcoming than most of other worlds would have been to him, a pirate.

_S'fehlad, please be careful with that one_, Munchimuncheth was unusually distressed by this Mr. Squiggly. No one else seemed to be so worried. The two Weyrleaders had welcomed him with open arms, accepting him as a candidate. He was a young man, only about 17 turns.

_Don't worry, my green love. He is safe and trust-worthy. He told us his story. _

Yes, Mr. Squiggly had told them his story. They had been regaled by it! S'fehlad was in awe, even more enamored when he heard accounts of pillaging from evil species throughout the galaxies. He knew that many of the things in his colorful past were not exactly honorable, but they seemed the necessity of being born into a position and making do with it because that was all that was known. It seemed that Mr. Squiggly had a good soul, if an enigmatic one. All was well though, because S'fehlad believed that Mr. Squiggly would not resort to his old ways once he lived outside of that necessity. On top of that, he had gotten out young and with the help of the dragon he would soon Impress, he would be softened. There was the matter of that silly name, though.

S'fehlad watched Mr. Squiggly eat his noonday meal. He seemed to scavenge and eye the pieces the others got as if he had half a mind to take it from them. Oh well, thought S'fehlad, a hold isn't carved in a day!


	3. Names

**A/N: My few reviews have all centered on the unusual names I have created and this chapter addresses that. So, please enjoy! And of course, review.**

"Where'd you get such an interesting name, anyway?" S'fehlad had asked Mr. Squiggly a few nights before the hatching.

"Well, it's not my real name or anything, you know. In my clan we picket names that were often very childish to make our true, original identities anonymous. My true, birth name is something I will take with me to my grave.

"Fair enough, but you know, when you Impress, " there was no doubt in S'fehlad's mind that he would, "you will shorten your name to an honorific. I am sure you picked up on that practice."

"Aye. It's quite interesting and I think I'd quite like to be called M'quiggly, should I impress. That's not too silly, is it?" Mr. Squiggly looked very vulnerable right then. S'fehlad had to restrain himself. He could not rush this.

"No. Names are never silly. Plenty of people tease me because my dragon has a silly name, or so they say. But, I love my Munchimuncheth whether or not she is named like a "proper" dragon." His voice and eyes swelled with pride.

_I love you, S'fehlad_ came the voice that S'fehlad suddenly came to realize he'd been ignoring lately.

_I know. And _I _love _you_. I would be nothing without you, you know._

_I do._

Mr. Squiggly watched the S'fehlad, knowing an exchange was occurring. This was something he needed to know for himself: this ability to love and _be_ loved unconditionally. He'd lived too long in a world that preached a "kill or be killed" sort of existence. He really needed something to soften his edges. He worried that he'd never shake those instincts that told him that others were out to get him and the only way to survive was to beat them to it. It wasn't as though he wanted hurt his fellows; it was just that he knew no other way to interact.

The day of the Hatching had arrived! S'fehlad hurried Mr. Squiggly to the hatching ground. He looked around to the other candidates. Though he was younger than a good number of them, he felt so terribly old amongst people who knew nothing of another life. They knew nothing of being raised by virtual terrorists of the heavens. They hadn't fought there way to the top of the garbage heap at the mere age of seventeen. His soul cried out for someone to help him on the path of goodness, of humanity. He was tired of being the beast.

Suddenly, Mr. Squiggly heard someone calling him. He turned around, wondering where the voice could be coming from. It only took him another moment to realize the voice was coming from the gorgeous eyes of a baby dragonet.

_I'll never do anything wrong again, Blith. Thank you._


	4. Duck!

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that this story has over 100 hits, but only 3 reviews. I told you, even if it sucks, could you PLEAAAAASE review? Thank you.**

"M'quiggly! I _told_ you to _duck_!" Q'ron, the weyrlingmaster yelled after him and Blith.

_No Threads will get me! Not while we are together!_

"Easy, there, lad. You _are _the bravest, smartest dragon on all of Pern, but even _you_ must learn to take precautions," even though it had only been an exercise, M'quiggly worried about his dragon's tendency to rebel against him, thinking he knew better. At that, M'quiggly had a laugh. He realized how much his own blue Blith was like himself.

Q'ron saw the admonishment administered to the blue beast and was sufficiently satisfied that the problem would not occur again. He did worry, though, that M'quiggly did not seem to have as much control over his beast as he ought. He wondered if the man's strange origins had anything to do with it. But, no, M'quiggly had lived in the weyr for about a turn now and seemed to blend in exceedingly well. Out of the corner of his eye, Q'ron caught S'fehlad looking on, wistfully. Q'ron knew that S'fehlad had been M'quiggly's rescuer, but he wondered what other bonds the two enjoyed.

"You over there! You _must_ remember to duck more quickly!" More weyrlings faultering pulled Q'ron out of futher rumination about that very odd stranger of Pern.

"Ahoy there, S'fehlad!" M'quiggly greeted his friend fondly, "bit of an exciting day we had there!"

S'fehlad treasured these moments when M'quiggly sought _him _out. He was not used to having to be so patient, especially in the weyr. But he just could not judge M'quiggly's feelings. He sought out his Munchimuncheth in a crowd of dozing dragons and idly wondered if Blith would be ready when next rose-

"S'fehlad?" M'quiggly gently questioned his friend.

"I'm sorry, M'quiggly. My mind was lost _between_," S'fehlad mentally kicked himself for not paying enough attention to his friend.

_You pay enough attention to him, S'fehlad_.

_Munchimuncheth! Am I neglecting you again? I'm so sorry my beauty! _ As soon as the words were thought, though, S'fehlad realized that all the anger she used to have toward M'quiggly had vanished. He wondered if his beast had finally accepted the man.

_Bltih finds him acceptable, so must I. _

At this, S'fehlad raised an eyebrow. DidMunchimuncheth favor the blue dragon?

"What's Munchimuncheth got to say?" M'quiggly assumed it must be terribly important because the greenrider usually was very involved in their conversations.

"Oh, she just remembers our days as weyrlings," the man lied. He smiled up at M'quiggly, hoping he would believe him.

"All the way back then, huh?"

At this, the two riders shared a laugh, for it had been only three turns since S'fehlad has Impressed his green. The laughter turned into quiet smiles. M'quiggly found such calm intimacy unnerving, not used to such friendship with a fellow human. He quickly excused himself and Blith, saying they must wash off the stench of the firestone.

"Come on, lad. It's time for your wasing."

_I was so enjoying the sun with the others_._ Must I bathe now?_

"Must you always defy me?" Both rider and dragon sighed, but M'quiggly knew he had won.


	5. Flight

**A/N I felt inspired to write two chapters in one day! Also, fair warning, this chapter is definitely rated T.**

_Munchimuncheth rises! _ Blith's voice was filled with desire and anxiety. It was time to fly!

M'quiggly had been instructed in the preparations for such a flight, but had very little idea what occurred after the flight began. He'd been to embarrassed to ask, because it seemed to him that everyone around him knew what to expect. It was as if they all shared some sort of private joke that they assumed he was in on. But, he was not bred on Pern and did not share that innate understanding of how weyrlife functioned, despite being a dragonrider.

It also seemed that Blith was too caught up in the excitement to give him any true answers to what was about to occur. As Blith hurried to blood his kill with the others, M'quiggly felt an odd feeling overcome him. He followed the other riders into the Weyr.

Soon, the riders around him were inconsequential. He was with Blith now in a way that he had never before been. He was soaring through the air in a way he had never soared before! They would catch Munchimuncheth! They would! They were the cleverest, the fastest, the best!

_None of them will catch me! Those silly beasts think they can outfly me! ME! I am Munchimuncheth! No one will catch me! _She dove and flew and ducked, trying to trick the dragons that dare think themselves good enough to fly _her_. S'fehlad threw his head back a laughed: he was also now completely with his beast.

Blith flew well under Munchimuncheth. Quickly, he came up upon her and she cried, defeated. But, no, she was not defeated, Blith told her. The two would fly and fly until they no longer could. They were now, together.

So were their riders. Under the full influence of both the dragons and the green's rider, M'quiggly could not resist. He was not in his head and therefore, was unable to object to such a loss of control, such an intimacy.

The flight was long and good, but when he woke M'quiggly was unaware of his surroundings. He was not in his weyr. He turned to his side, aware of another body next to him. _S'fehlad?_ Had he and S'fehlad…

As if he could sense M'quiggly's discomfort, S'fehlad stirred and woke. He sat up and glanced at the rider next to him. It was a good thing, S'fehlad decided, that M'quiggly did not jump out of the bed. Sensing the panic rising in him, S'fehlad realized he better start talking.

"Blith flew Munchimuncheth," he offered lamely, hoping it would provide some sort of consolation for the clearly disturbed M'quiggly.

"What does that have to do with—"?

"—Did no one tell you!" M'quiggly shook his head, "And you couldn't figure it out after all this time in the weyr."

Again, M'quiggly shook his head and turned a deep purple. S'fehlad gave a little laugh.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Lad, I'm not making fun of you, I just don't know what do in this situation," S'fehlad too turned a bright shade of purple. M'quiggly didn't say anything, but got out of the bed and went around the room, collecting his clothing. S'fehlad tried not to watch, as he felt that that would create more unease between the two friends.

_He enjoyed himself_, Munchimuncheth assured her rider. S'fehlad nodded but was unsure as to whether or not M'quiggly knew he had enjoyed himself. He cursed himself for the discord this would undoubtedly create between them.

Now clothed, M'quiggly ran out of S'fehlad's weyr. As he bounded down the stairs to his own, he cursed the entire planet of Pern.

_It was a good flight, _Blith said calmly, content with himself. _Did you not enjoy yourself?_

"That's not the point, Blith!" M'quiggly was now irate, even his own dragon had been in on the joke they had all played on him! He imagined the entire planet laughing at him. Why hadn't Blith told him?

_You never asked_, the hurt in his tone evident. In his anger, M'quiggly had forgotten that his dragon would never do anything to hurt him, would never plot against him.

_He cares for you_.

M'quiggly could only assume the dragon was referring to S'fehlad. S'fehlad! With that one, M'quiggly did not know what to do. He had never consciously had intimate feelings for his friend and was unsure even now how he felt for the _man_. He had not even been aware that two men… M'quiggly let _that_ thought trail off and his thoughts wandered back to his pirate mates. They would certainly now think they had made the right decision to exile him. If they had known that he had shared a bed with a man! He sought Blith's mind for comfort.

_I do not understand the problem. You were together. You enjoyed it. Munchimuncheth and I are together. We enjoy it_,

At these words, M'quiggly realized there was at least one part of this he could not ignore. S'fehlad's green and Blith shared an intimacy, even if _he _refused one with S'fehlad. No. They must remain on good terms for the sake of their dragons. M'quiggly could not ignore the choice of his dragon.

M'quiggly found S'fehlad at the dinner hour. He sat with him to prove that he could and would maintain a friendship with the man, but was more cautious with affection; he wanted to be sure that S'fehlad understood that even though their dragons were together, the riders were not.

S'fehlad had to work hard to fight down the hot tears of embarrassment that threatened to burn through. What a silly fool he'd been to think that M'quiggly could care for him. He was a gangly, oafish sort of fellow who didn't deserve—

_He cares_.

S'fehlad was surprised to hear not Munchimuncheth, but who he could only assume was Blith, talking to him! Maybe there was hope, but he would have to tread ever so carefully.

This time, it was S'fehlad who excused himself from M'quiggly. M'quiggly sighed, wondering if the damage could be repaired. Dragons were stubborn and just because their riders were at odds did not mean that their bond would dissipate. It was terribly unhealthy for them to continue this way.


	6. Fall

**A/N: Thank you for the reading that I know you've all been doing! I am grateful to those who actually reviewed! I have a couple of questions this time. I have a revised (and less silly) and am wondering if you think I should replace my current first chapter. My second question is that I don't want this to be done, but I don't quite know where to go with it. I am thinking that maybe the other pirates will return to Pern, but I don't know. Anyway enjoy and review, thank you!**

Four months had passed since that dreaded mating flight and S'fehlad and M'quiggly found themselves on better terms, but their easy friendship was a thing of the past. Tensions of all sorts abounded between the pair. Their dragons, however, were close as they had been that fated day. The situation was a much-discussed topic among the other blue and green riders of Telgar. They all wondered when the two riders would match the passion their two dragons exhibited. M'quiggly ignored the fact that he knew everyone was talking about him.

He wondered when he would truly feel as though he belonged. Besides Blith and S'fehlad, he had no true friends on this blasted planet. Part of him, hidden from Blith, wondered if his former clan would ever come and get him. He wondered if they would ever decide they had made a mistake and return. He doubted it. Besides, what would he do were they to return? He could not leave Blith behind! Oh, why had he ever agreed to Impression? He was tied to Blith and now that they shared that bond, he could not forget it but it had complicated his life in ways he never thought possible. When that pirate ship had deposited him, he ought to have done away with himself. His thoughts were no longer carefully guarded and Blith caught them.

_I do not make you happy._

"No! Blith! You are my reason for life! It's just, my life is now more complex than I am sure how to deal with," M'quiggly would have to be more careful from now one. The last thing he needed was to lose the special relationship he shared with Blith.

_Never! _

"Oh, Blith. I love you so!"

_Nothing is as complicated as you make it seem_, Blith told M'quiggly wisely. That blue beauty was always full of surprises!

"Blith, what would I do without you?" M'quiggly asked, knowing there would be no answer because one did not exist to such a question.

M'quiggly came upon S'fehlad by the lake where he was indulging Munchimuncheth. He regarded the greenrider with a quizzical expression, more a reflection of his own feelings than any true questioning of what S'fehlad was doing. The greenrider wondered if the bluerider was suddenly becoming more aware of his true feelings.

"Good morning, S'fehlad," M'quiggly had figured he ought to say something, lest he just stand there, staring at the tall, blonde man for all eternity. He blushed. What was wrong with him? S'fehlad only slightly inclined his head toward the former pirate to answer his greeting: he did not distract himself from his duties to his dragon. M'quiggly admired the gentle care that S'fehlad exhibited toward Munchimuncheth. His strong arms were soft in their manner toward the green dragon.

"What's on your mind, bluerider?" S'fehlad asked in his rich, soothing voice. Now, _he _regarded M'quiggly with a quizzical expression. M'quiggly shrugged, at an utter lack of words.

_He's almost ready_

_Both_ dragons had decided to comfort S'fehlad and at that, the only thing he could do was laugh!

M'quiggly woke with a start. He had expected to wake more lazily, since he and Blith were not among those scheduled to fly today's threadfall.

_Munchimuncheth and S'fehlad fly! _Was Blith's reply to M'quiggly's thoughts. Now he understood. Blith would want to be with his mate, would want to hear how the flight was going.

"And how does she fly?" M'quiggly asked laughingly as he walked over to beast, to scratch his eyeridges.

_She flies very well. _Blith seemed quite content with himself; _she _is _the biggest and fastest green_.

"Of course, my dear!"

_She falters!_ Terror tore through both dragon and rider. M'quiggly and Blith rushed down and out to meet S'fehlad and Munchimuncheth. The pair were badly threadscored.

"Numbweed!" shouted M'quiggly, "For the love of your dragons! Numbweed!"

Through his pain, S'fehlad smiled for the concern his friend showed. Maybe there was hope. He felt worried hands slathering numbweed across his neck and shoulder.

"My cheek, my cheek!" S'fehlad groaned, indicating the threadscore on his right cheek. Then, he was overcome with guilt. Was Munchimuncheth all right?

_I am being attended to. We are okay. Enjoy this moment._

S'fehlad was washed with relief and pride in his dragon who always remained calm, unlike the other silly greens.

"How does that feel?" M'quiggly asked his friend. He smiled faintly as he helped him to his weyr.

"Numb," was S'fehlad's dumb reply.

"Blith was overcome with worry for you and Munchimuncheth!"

"Blith?" the greenrider queried.

"Shards, S'fehlad! _I _was worried about you!" M'quiggly did not care to pretend that his friend's pain did not distress him terribly.

"Good."

By now, M'quiggly had S'fehlad in his weyr and in bedfurs. He made sure to give the man plenty of fellis juice. What S'fehlad needed was rest. His body was strong enough to take care of the rest of the healing.

When S'fehlad woke, he was aware that M'quiggly had not left his weyr.

"It's just threadscore, man!" As much as S'fehlad enjoyed M'quiggly's obvious worry, his pride made him resentful: he did not want to be thought of as weak.

S'fehlad slowly got up and walked to the opening of his weyr. It was dusk outside. The weather was warm and there was little wind in the plains. S'fehlad gazed out and felt pangs in his heart. Would he never have what he wanted so badly?

M'quiggly battled with himself. He wanted so badly to finally give in, to finally let go of that little bit of pirate left in him. He was finally ready to give into S'fehlad and truly become the rider he wanted to be.

"S'fehlad?" his name came out a soft whisper, M'quiggly's voice rough with fear. The other rider turned to him, his eyes widening to all the implications of M'quiggly's question. Timidly, M'quiggly approached him, stood face to face with him. Cautiously, M'quiggly raised his hand to S'fehlad's unharmed cheek. He stroked it and S'fehlad caught his hand, his eyes begging, yet questioning, asking M'quiggly to be sure. In answer, M'quiggly touched his lips to S'fehlad's, being ever so gentle and ever so careful as not to touch S'fehlad's scores.


End file.
